thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Michonne/Staffel 4
"Kein Tag ohne Unglück" Kurz bevor der Versorgungstrupp zum Big Spot fährt, kommt Michonne auf ihrem Pferd zum Gefängnis zurück. Sie berichtet, dass sie den Governor nicht gefunden hat, die Suche aber nicht aufgeben wird. Als nächstes wird sie ihn in de Ort Macon suchen. Daryl findet die Idee nicht so gut, da Macon 70 Meilen entfernt ist. Auf dem Weg sind einfach zu viele Beißer. Michonne entschließt sich nach dieser Aussage den Versorgungstrupp zu begleiten. Am Big Spot angekommen, durchsuchen die Teilnehmer das Einkaufszentrum. Michonne trifft dabei auf einen Pappaufsteller, der sie zuerst zurück schrecken lässt. Sie beseitigt ihn schließlich mit dem Katana. Plötzlich ertönt ein riesen Krach. Schnell stellt sich heraus, dass Bob zwei Weinregale umgeworfen hat und sich selbst darunter begraben hat. Bei der Befreiungsaktion bricht auf einmal die Decke über ihnen herunter. Aus den Löchern fallen Zombies auf die Überlebenden und greifen nach dem Aufprall sofort an. Michonne wehrt einige der Untoten ohne Probleme ab, als plötzlich ein bereits abgestürzter Hubschrauber ebenfalls durch die Decke bricht und den mittlerweile getöteten Zach unter sich begräbt. Den restlichen Teilnehmern gelingt die Flucht aus dem Einkaufszentrum. Am Abend, nach der Rückkehr ins Gefängnis, studiert Michonne eine Landkarte. Sie prüft, wie weit der Ort Macon von der Einrichtung entfernt ist. "Tod, überall Tod" Am nächsten Morgen möchte sich Michonne auf den Weg nach Macon machen. Sie verabschiedet sich von Rick und Carl und verspricht Comics mitzubringen, wenn sie denn welche sehen sollte. Anschließend verlässt sie das Gelände des Gefängnis mit ihrem Pferd. Plötzlic hört sie Schüsse aus dem Gefängnis. Sofort dreht sie um und gibt Carl ein Signal, dass er das Tor wieder öffnen soll. Dieser kommt dem Befehl nach und öffnet die Schleuse, die Michonne auch kurz darauf betritt. Carl gelingt es allerdings nicht schnell genug die Schleuse wieder zu schließen, so dass zwei Zombies die Schleuse ebenfalls betreten können. Michonne steigt sofort von ihrem Pferd ab und versucht ihren Katana zu ziehen. Die beiden Untoten sind aber zu schnell. Michonne gelingt das Ziehen ihrer Waffe nicht und ihr bleibt nur die Möglichkeit die Feinde von sich abzuhalten. Diese sind so stark, dass Michonne zurück gedrängt wird, bis sie über ein Seil stolpert und auf den Rücken fällt. In ihrer Abwehraktion gelingt es ihr, einen der Zombies* von sich weg zu stoßen. Carl nutzt die Chance und erschießt ihn mit einem gezielten Kopfschuß. Der andere Zombie* kann von Michonne über sich gehebelt werden, als Maggie aus dem Wachturm zu de Situation gekommen ist. Sie findet den Zombie kopfüber in der Barrikade steckend vor und erschießt ihn. Anschließend hilft sie Michonne, die sich am Fuß verletzt hat, hoch und bringt sie zurück ins Gefängnis. Im Innenhof angekommen kommt ihnen der blutverschmierte Rick entgegen. Er erklärt, dass Patrick in der Nacht gestorben, als Zombie zurück gekommen ist und einige Bewohner getötet hat. Des weiteren erklärt Rick, dass die Todesursache Patricks eine Art Grippe ist. Alle Beteidigten, die im Zellenblock D waren, könnten infiziert sein. Um die anderen zu schützen, dürfen sie mit den nicht Betroffenen keinen Körperkontakt haben. Da ziemlich alle mit der Grippe infiziert sein könnten, wird Michonnes Fuß von Beth verbunden. Michonne merkt an, dass Carl und Maggie sie hätten liegen lassen sollen. Beth kann diese Aussage nicht verstehen und argumentiert, dass man Menschen hilft, die man gern hat. Michonne ist mit der Aussage nicht ganz einverstanden sagt aber nichts, als Judith zu schreien anfängt. Michonne ist von dem Gebrüll genervt. Beth nimmt das Kind und geht aus der Zelle. Später macht Michonne Muskeltraining, als Beth mit Judith auf dem Arm an der Zelle vorbei kommt. Als Judith sich auf dem Oberteil von Beth erbricht, möchte sie die Kleidung wechseln und bittet Michonne das Kind zu nehmen. Diese lehnt angewidert ab, bis sie den Fleck auf dem Oberteil sieht. Sie nimmt das Kind, hält es aber von sich weg, bis es anfängt zu weinen. Michonnes Lippe fängt an zu zittern, bis sie die kleine Judith an sich heran zieht. Sie drückt das Kind an sich und beginnt selbst an zu weinen. Beth kommt zurück und erkennt die Situation. Kommentarlos lässt sie Michonne mit dem Kind alleine und geht. "Quarantäne" Michonne befindet sich als Zuhörerin bei der Ratssitzung. Als sich Daryl bereit erklärt zu dem Veterinär College zu fahren, bietet sie ihre Hilfe an. Daryl nimmt sie gerne an und so machen sie sich daran, den Wagen von Zach für die Fahrt fertig zu machen. Die beiden kommen auf ihre gemeinsame Jagd nach dem Governor zu sprechen und Michonne findet die Aussage von Daryl nicht angebracht, dass ihre Spur ins Leere geführt hat. Nachdem der Trupp vollzählig ist, erklärt ihr Daryl während der Fahrt, dass er sofort wieder dabei ist, wenn sie eine heiße Spur vom Governor hat. Er bittet sie daraufhin ihm eine CD zu geben, als sie eine Stimme aus dem Radio hören. Alle sind so auf das Radio konzentriert, dass sie die Zombies auf der Straße übersehen und sich festfahren. Als gar nichts mehr geht verlassen sie das Gefährt und schlagen sich bis zum Wald durch. "Im Zweifel" Der Trupp kann sich bis zu einer Tankstelle durchschlagen, wo sie ein unter Rankpflanzen zugewuchertes Auto finden. Daryl stellt fest, dass die Batterie leer ist und vermutet, dass sie eine neue in der Werkstatt der tankstelle finden. Also mache sich die Vier an die Arbeit die Pflanzen, die vor der Eingangshalle hängen, mit Macheten abzuschlagen. Tyreese ist dabei so außer sich, dass er ungewollt vier Zombies aus dem Inneren der Tankstelle anlockt, die auch sofort angreifen. Michonne kann zwei der Angreifer ausschalten. Während Daryl und Bob im Lager der Werkstatt nach einer Battreie suchen, sucht Michonne ein klärendes Gespräch mit Tyreese. Sie macht ihm klar, dass sein momentanes Verhalten zu seinem Tod führen wird. Tyreese fühlt sich missverstanden und fragt Michonne, wrum sie immernoch hinter dem Governor her ist. Sie kan ihm nur entgegnen, dass sie es nicht weiß. Daryl und Bob haben eine Batterie gefunden und in den Wagen eingebaut. Der Trupp macht sich schließlich auf den Weg zu dem Veterinär College. Dort angekommen gelingt es ihnen unbemerkt in das College einzudringen. Sie finden alle Medikamente und Materialien, die Hershel auf die Liste geschrieben hat. Als sie das Gebäude verlassen möchten, werden sie von den Untoten entdeckt und in eine vermeintliche Sackgasse gedrängt. Ihnen gelingt es sich durchzuschlagen, bis sie auf eine große Menge der Untoten stoßen. Tyreese nimmt daraufhin einen Feuerlöscher und wirft eine Fensterscheibe ein. Der Trupp springt daraufhin auf das anliegende Dach. Bob verliert dabei beinahe seinen Rucksack. Gemeinsam können sie die Tasche retten, als plötzlich eine Flasche Alkohol zum Vorschein kommt. Daryl ist außer sich, kann aber beruhigt werden. Anschließend gehen sie zum Wagen und machen sich auf den Weg zum Gefängnis. "Die Krankheit zum Tode" Nachdem der Trupp im Gefängnis angekommen ist, sehen sie, dass der äußere Zaun des Gefängnis von Zombies eingerannt wurde. Einigen ist es sogar gelungen bis in den Innenhof vorzudringen. Rick und Carl ist es gelungen die Untoten zu bekämpfen. Michonne kümmert sich am nächsten Morgen um die Leichen und legt sie auf einen Anhänger. Als Rick fragt, ob sie Hilfe benötigt, verneint sie und macht sich weiter an die Arbeit. Als sie fertig ist und die Leichen aus dem Gefängnis fahren möchte, kommt Hershel auf sie zu und fragt, ob er mit ihr hinaus fahren kann. Michonne willigt ein und beide fahren mit den leichen aus dem Gefängnis. "Handicap" Michonne und Hershel entladen die Leichen im Wald. Dabei bringt Hershel Michonne zum Lachen. "Kein Zurück" Sie wird vom Governor K.O. geschlagen, gefesselt und in einen Wohnwagen gebracht. Dort kommt er später zu ihr und nimmt ihr den Knebel vom Mund. Er setzt Hershel neben sie. Dann erzählt er, dass er keine Rachegelüste hat, sondern nur das Gefängnis braucht. Er begrüßt, wenn dies so unblutig wie möglich von statten gehen würde. Sie will ihm gerade im Detail erzählen, wie sie ihn umbringen will, doch Hershel hält sie zurück. Er versucht zu verhandeln, worauf der Governor jedoch nicht eingeht. Schließlich appelliert Hershel an das Vaterherz, doch dieser hat nur Augen für sein eigenes Wohl und das seiner Lieben. Sie werden zum Gefängnis gebracht. Dort holt der Governor sie heraus um Rick und die anderen Überlebenden zu schocken. Er verlangt, dass sie das Gefängnis aufgeben und verschwinden sollen. Rick kann darauf jedoch nicht eingehen und versucht einen Kompromiss herbei zu führen. Der Governor geht jedoch auf nichts ein. Schließlich steigt er vom Panzer, den sie mitgebracht haben, und bedroht Hershel mit ihrem Katana. Rick hält eine ergreifende Rede, in der er allen anbietet in Frieden nebeneinander zu leben. Der Governor bezeichnet ihn nur als Lügner, holt aus und schlägt auf Hershel ein. Michonne ergreift das allgemeine Durcheinander und rollt sich beiseite. Sie bringt einen Mann zu Fall und tritt auf ihn ein. Dann befreit sie sich von ihren Fesseln. Es gelingt ihr das Katana zurück zu bekommen. Später sieht sie den Governor, wie er Rick würgt. Sie ersticht ihn von hinten. Sie rettet damit Rick das Leben. Dieser fragt sofort nach Carl, von dem Michonne jedoch nicht weiß, wo er ist. Sie lässt ihn zum Innenhof gehen und schaut noch einmal zum Governor. Als sie ihn im Sterben sieht, wendet sie sich ab und geht. "Für Dich" Nach dem Kampfgeschehen schaut Michonne von außerhalb des Gefängnisses auf die rauchenden Überreste. Sie kämpft sich vor zum Eingang und lockt zwei Untote in die Barrikade. Mit ihrem Katana entfernt sie den Zombies ihre Arme und Unterkiefer, legt ihnen ein Seil um und verwendet sie als untote Begleiter, wie zuvor. Sie sieht den Kopf von Hershel reanimiert auf dem Boden liegen. Mit einem Stoß ihres Katanas beendet sie sein untotes Leben. Vorsichtig und sanft zieht sie das Messer aus dem Schädel. Dann geht auch sie vom Gefängnis davon. Auf ihrem Weg durch den Wald gelangt sie an eine Straße. Sie sieht im schlammigen Boden einige Fußabdrücke. Michonne entscheidet sich jedoch ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen ohne die Gemeinschaft anderer zu suchen. Die Nacht verbringt sie in einem Auto. Hier hat sie einen Alptraum, in dem sie in der Küche stand und Essen zubereitet für ihre Freunde. Sie unterhält sich dabei mit den Männern über Kunst, die Mike und sie beide langweilig fanden. Ihr Küchenmesser verwandelt sich dabei in das Katana, welches sie in den Messerblock steckt. Ihr Sohn kommt um die Ecke und wird von ihr auf den Arm genommen. Als sie das Essen serviert, hat sich die Szene geändert. Die Männer sprechen über ein Camp und die Sicherheit ihrer kleinen Familie. Mike sieht keinen Sinn mehr im Leben. Als Michonne das Thema wechseln möchte, sitzen ihr die beiden Männer mit abgetrennten Armen gegenüber und starren sie an. Ihr Sohn ist verschwunden. Entsetzt beginnt sie zu schreien, wodurch sie aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht. Den Tag über läuft sie durch den Wald ihren Begleitern hinterher. Mit der Zeit befindet sie sich in einer kleinen Herde, die in eine Richtung marschiert. Ihr fällt ein Zombie auf, der verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit ihr hat, was ihr Unbehagen bereitet. Sie versucht dem Zombie zu entkommen, indem sie etwas schneller läuft. Nach einiger Zeit holt sie der Zombie erneut ein. Michonne betrachtet das untote Wesen ausgiebig und erledigt es dann mit dem Katana. Sofort werden die umstehenden Zombies auf sie aufmerksam und greifen an. Einen nach dem anderen erledigt sie mit ihrem Schwert. Zuletzt enthauptet sie auch ihre Begleiter. Sie kehrt zu der Stelle mit den Fußspuren zurück und folgt diesen. Schließlich kommt sie an eine Bar. Sie geht hinein und sieht einen Zombie erschossen auf dem Boden liegen. Gerade als sie raus gehen möchte, fällt ihr ein Zettel auf, auf mit dem gebeten wird das Wesen zu erledigen, weil die Person es selber nicht konnte. Michonne sackt an der Tür zusammen. Sie beginnt ein Selbstgespräch mit dem verstorbenen Mike. Sie erklärt ihm, dass seine Entscheidung falsch war und sie alle noch hätten leben können. Schließlich sagt sie ihm, dass sie nun die Antwort auf seine Frage kennt. Vor dem Gebäude erledigt sie einen Zombie und geht weiter den Spuren nach. Sie gelangt in ein kleines Vordorf, wo sie schließlich eine leere Puddingdose auf dem Boden findet. Wenig später gelangt sie an ein Haus, in dem sie Bewegung bemerkt. Vorsichtig schleicht sie sich heran und sieht durch die Fenster Rick und Carl sitzen und was essen. Sie zittert vor Glück und Freude. Kurz darauf klopft sie an die Tür. "Besetzt" Michonne wäscht ihr Hemd und hat während es trocknet ein übergroßes Männerhemd angezogen. Carl muss über den Anblick lachen. Worauf hin sie ebenfalls scherzt. Sie sprechen über das Frühstück und dass Michonne sich Sojamilch wünscht. Carl schweift ab und denkt an Judith, worauf hin er sich zurück zieht und lesen will. Sie geht zu Rick in die Küche. Dort dankt ihr der Mann, der nicht gleichzeitig Freund und Vater sein kann, dafür, dass sie ihn zum Lachen gebracht hat. Sie möchte wissen, ob das Haus final oder vorübergehend sein soll. Rick ist sich darüber noch nicht im klaren. Michonne schlägt vor mit dem Jungen auf eine Beschaffungstour zu gehen. Rick soll sich diesen Tag noch ausruhen. Er stimmt dem zu. Wenig später stehen sie auf der Veranda, wo er Carl seine Waffe gibt und ihn auffordert auf Michonne zu hören. Er bemerkt auch, dass es seinem Sohn nicht so gut geht, doch dieser erwidert, dass er nur Hunger hat. Im ersten Haus kann Michonne etwas CrazyCheese (Sprühkäse) finden und bietet Carl diese an. Er lehnt jedoch ab. Sie will einen Spaß machen und sprüht sich den Mund voller Käse. Er kann darüber jedoch nicht lachen. Sie entschuldigt sich bei ihm und behauptet, dass kleine Kinder sie immer sehr lustig gefunden haben. Sie erzählt von ihrem Sohn Andre Anthony. Während sie das Haus durchsuchen, will Carl alles über sie erfahren. Sie macht ein Spiel daraus und beantwortet für jedes Zimmer, das sie durchsucht haben genau eine Frage. Nachdem sie ihm alles gesagt hat, was er wissen möchte, findet Michonne plötzlich ein verunstaltetes Bild. Sie stößt auf ein Zimmer, in dem eine Familie ermordet im Bett liegt. Als sie das Zimmer verlässt, steht plötzlich Carl vor ihr. Sie möchte ihm unbedingt den Anblick ersparen und behauptet hinter der Tür sei nur ein Hund. Der Junge stellt sich vor, wie Judith und Andre vielleicht irgendwo zusammen sind. Michonne ist erleichtert. Sie findet, dass sie lange genug weg waren und nun zu Rick zurück kehren sollten. Kurz vor dem Haus kommt Rick auf sie zu geschlichen. Er fordert sie auf schnell mit ihm davon zu laufen. Sie kommen an ein paar Schienen an. Dort finden sie einen Bahnwagon, auf den ein Schild mit Hinweis auf Terminus angeheftet ist. Sie beschließen ihr Glück dort zu versuchen. "Vereint" Auf dem Weg nach Terminus albern Michonne und Carl herum und balancieren auf den Schienen. Sie haben gewettet, wer als erstes von dem Gleis rutscht. Michonne versucht Carl zu manipulieren, verliert allerdings das Gleichgewicht und rutscht ab. Carl freut sich und fordert seinen Gewinn, einen Schokoriegel, ein. Michonne gibt den Riegel unter spaßigem Widerwillen heraus und ist erstaunt, dass Carl den Gewinn in zwei Stücke bricht und ihn mit ihr teilt. Rick beobachtet die Beiden und freut sich, dass sein Sohn wieder lachen kann. Anschließend gehen sie weiter in Richtung Ziel. "Terminus" Nachdem es dunkel geworden ist, errichten die Drei eine Feuerstelle in der Nähe eines Autowracks, um die Nacht in Sicherheit zu verbringen. Während Carl im Auto schläft, sitzen Michonne und Rick am Feuer und unterhalten sich. Sie werden kurz unterbrochen, da sie ein Geräusch hören. Da sich das Geräusch nicht wiederholt, unterhalten sie sich weiter, als plötzlich Joe und seine Männer auftauchen. Sie halten Rick und Michonne mit gezogenen Waffen in Schach. Nach Ricks Eingreifen kann Joes Gruppe ausgelöscht werden. Michonne hält Carl im Arm während sie dabei zusieht, wie Rick Carls Peiniger brutal niedersticht. Am nächsten Tag sind sie wieder nach Terminus unterwegs. Als sie in einem Waldstück das Gelände erreichen, möchte Rick, dass sie sich alle genau umschauen. Michonne und Carl gehen in den Wald und haben ein ernstes Gespräch. Anschließend umarmen sie sich und kehren zu Rick zurück. Gemeinsam gehen Rick, Daryl, Michonne und Carl auf das Gelände und gelangen in die Taktikzentrale. Dort werden sie von Gareth begrüßt. Danach werden sie von Alex auf den Hof geführt, wo ihnen Mary Essen anbietet. Kurz darauf bemerkt Rick die bekannten Sachen und nimmt Alex als Schutzschild. Die Leute aus Terminus bedrohen Michonne und die Anderen. Sie werden über das Gelände jagt. Ihre Flucht endet am Zugwagon A. Gareth versieht sie alle mit einem Namen. Michonne wird als Samurai bezeichnet. Sie müssen ihre Waffen vor dem Zugwagon lassen. Anschließend betreten sie den Zugwagon und werden darin eingeschlossen. Drinnen treffen Michonne, Rick, Daryl und Carl auf den Rest der Gefängnisgruppe. Kategorie:Michonne